<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental first meeting by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059207">Accidental first meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good or bad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Marvolo Gaunt's house during the summer holidays. Both of his children are back home, Merope is on holiday from her school Ilvermorny and Morfin is staying while his Muggle boyfriend is away with his family. Unknowingly to Marvolo, his girlfriend Gormlaith is about to visit unaware of his visitors.</p><p>They were sitting eating dinner together when Gormlaith appeared and without noticing the guests beamed, "My dear Marv, how wonderful to see you."</p><p>Marvolo dropped his fork and gasped. "Gorm, I have guests!"</p><p>Gormlaith noticed them for the first time and introduced herself, "I'm Gormlaith, how do you do?"</p><p>Morfin smirked. "Who's this old hag?"</p><p>Marvolo scowled. "She's not a hag, she's my girlfriend!"</p><p>Merope stated, "You can't be serious, you're dating a ghost?"</p><p>Gormlaith nodded and added, "I like to think he sees more than that though."</p><p>Marvolo assured her, "I do." He turned to his children and muttered, "I shouldn't have kept this from you."</p><p>Morfin shrugged. "You can't help who you love."</p><p>Merope chimed in, "Yeah, we can't stop you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>